Bisho-Battles
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Two 15 year old girls, add a LOT of sugar. What do you get? An extremely weird story! My best friend, Amy, and I wrote this when we were high on sugar. It's a crossover with DBZ & other anime. It's...strange...but funny. Loosely based on my Bishonen


Disclaimer: We do not (we repeat, DO NOT) own any of these characters. We're just using them in our story for our entertainment. We have no life, and so one day we decided to write this out of pure boredom, so remember this if you find this story strange. And also remember that we have twisted minds!! Keep that in mind as you read! (You have been warned.) So....without further ado...... Hope ya like the story! Send any comments to. . . . . .(*gasp* Comments?!) 

Neko-chan: [][1] TrunksXgokuSSJ@aol.com (I'm the best one to write to! *wink*)

And Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: [ChibiHildeGW@aol.com][2] (Nu-uh! _I'm_ the bestest one to write to!!)

Neko-chan: Is that even a word??!!

Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: Uhhhh.....I dun know.....

Neko-chan: *looks in a dictionary* Ha! 'Bestest' ISN'T a word!

Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: *grabs dictionary out of Neko-chan's hands and writes 'bestest' in the dictionary* See?! Now it is!

Neko-chan: ¬.¬..... Uh-huh.....

Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: It IS!! *points*

Neko-chan: Mmmhmmm.....

Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: It is! IT IS!!!

Neko-chan: Mhmmmm...... *raises eyebrow*

Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: *mumbles* It is.... *pout*

Neko-chan: Uh-huh... Hey, shouldn't we be getting to the story by now?

Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: *ignores Neko-chan* It is....it is even in the dictionary....

Neko-chan: Uh-huh....but that's because you_ wrote_ it in there..... *rolls eyes* Please enjoy the story! And please write to us!! (If you aren't completely terrified of us by now....)

Mirai Chibi Amy-chan: *pout, mumble, glare* It IS a word....

  
  
  
  


****Bisho-Battles_ By: Neko-chan and Mirai Chibi Amy-chan_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bry stared out over the battlefield, watching the cheering fans. It was that time of year again. When all of the Bishonen trainers came and battled against each other in the Bisho-Battles. And today was Bry's test to see if she was strong enough to become a Bishonen Master. The greatest one the world had ever seen. She had been training for months with her Bishonen, and she still wasn't sure if they were ready for this.

She brought her mind back to the present, and looked across the field, staring at her opponent. Her best friend. Amy.

_I'm sorry Amy._, she thought. _I don't want to battle you, but we have no choice. I'll make sure that you have a good battle, and that you'll always remember this. I hope that you can forgive me after this, and know that I never wanted to battle against you. Good luck, my friend._

Bry brought out her favorite Bisho-ball. She threw it, yelling, "I choose you, Trunks!"

  
  


::End of episode::

  
  


*ahem* (dun blame me if mine's stupid, k? ^^;; I am not the talented writer like Bry is. o.o;;)

Amy (or Mirai Chibi Amy-chan u_u;;) saw that Bry was ready to battle, and so was her bishonen, Trunks (hehe...). Amy always knew that Bry wanted to be the best ever, probably more than herself, but she wanted to battle anyways, for the fun and challenge of it. She looked down on her Bisho-balls, thinking which one she wanted to use. "Umm..oh! I know! The kawaiiest of all, plus the coolest, and the strongest of my bishonen!", she shouted. *teehee* She grabbed the bisho-ball (that had a little sticker with a Chibi Duo on it, 'cause she likes to decorate her lil bisho-balls to make them all cuteish *_*) she wanted and threw it all cute-like. ^.^ "Duo! I choose you!"

  
  


::End of Amy's episode::

  
  


Bry looked at Amy weirdly. "Uhh... Amy.... You picked Duo for your Bishonen...."

Amy smiled at Bry and gave her the victory sign. "I know! That's because Duo is all strong and cool and he can smack Trunkies in the face with his braid!"

Bry shook her head in defeat. _I think that it's the pressure, and it's getting to her brain..._, she thought sadly as she watched Amy wave a flag with Duo's face on it, cheering him on. _'Cause I mean... Duo against Trunks...?_

__She looked over at her Bishonen, Trunks, and watched him as he stared at Duo, who was jumping around, acting all hyper, and telling Amy how he's going to win.

Bry shook her head again, then yelled, "Trunks, go Super Saiyan!"

Trunks smirked at Duo, who had heard Bry's words, and was staring at Trunks wide-eyed. Trunks then widened his stance, clenched his fists, and powered up. His energy level kept on rising....and rising....and rising; until finally, his hair turned as golden as the aura surrounding him and his eyes turned a pupil-less matte green.

  
  


::End of episode::

  
  


Next episode: o.o *dum dee dum dum* Warning: Bad writing ahead!! o.o!!! *eee!!*

  
  


*sweatdrop* "Aww man! If Trunks is all SSJ now, it will be more difficult for Duo to beat him..." Amy thought to herself. Then she pondered for a moment. *ponder, ponder* "Oh! Hey Duoooo!" ^.^ Duo turned around to see what she was yellin' about, rubbing the back of his head. "Yea?"

"Okay! Take out your lil scythe and go get em!" She called grinning all kawaii-like.

Looking a little uncertain at her command, he took out his scythe anyways, ready to use it.

Bry blinked. "Oh, come on Amy, a scythe against a Super Saiya-jin?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

...... "Weeelll...it's a special scythe...?" u.u;

¬.¬;...~~ Bry's annoyed face.

o.o;...~~ Amy's clueless weird face.

Pouting, Amy called to Duo again, "Duo! Go attack him, but be careful of his quick moves, and ki blasts, 'cause don't forget he is a SSJ right now!" So Duo obeyed her request, running quickly towards Trunks, wielding his scythe above his head.

"If this doesn't work, I guess he could use the new custom upgrade of Deathscythe," she said to herself thoughtfully. Then a little idea popped in her head. "What a kawaii idea!!" ^.^!! She reached into her pocket. 

  
  


::End of episode::

  
  


Bry looked at Duo's charge, covering a yawn with one hand. "Is that supposed to impress Trunks?", she asked Amy.

Amy pouted. "No...but..."

Grinning to herself, Bry yelled, "Hey! Trunks!" Trunks turned around from Duo (who used this distraction to start poking Trunks with the scythe, but it didn't work) and looked at his trainer curiously. Her grin growing wider, Bry told Trunks, "Blast the scythe."

Trunks nodded, then turned back to Duo. Duo squeaked, then tried to run. But before he could get far, Trunks snuck up behind him and blasted the scythe.

Duo looked down at the scythe (which only the handle was left) and his eyes got really big. O.O "EEEEEP!", he yelped and then ran up to the platform where Amy was. Once he was there, he hid behind his trainer. __

"Duo! Go back out there and fight!", Amy told him. Duo mutely shook his head. "What

are you? A Bishonen or a mouse?"

"A mouse!", Duo replied, still hiding behind Amy.

  
  
  
  


::End of episode::

  
  


"Poor lil Duo." u..u; Amy sighed. Then she pulled out another bisho-ball with another sticker on it. "Wufei! I choose you!" Amy yelled, throwing the bisho-ball all kawaii-like again.

She did her little Ayeka laugh *hehe* and yelled to Wufei, "Wu-Wu!! ^.^ Get into Gundam Altron and go get Trunkies!!"

Wufei shuddered at the name "Wu-Wu" since Duo always annoyed him with that name...u.u; but since she was his master he had to obey. Soo Chang Wufei jumped into his Gundam and holding up his twin-beam triton, he stomped over to Trunks.

"The weak shouldn't be fighting!!"

"Hehe! You tell him Wu-man!" Amy exclaimed waving lil pom-poms.

Trunks blinked. "Weak?! Who ya callin' weak you..."

"Er..Trunks don't even attempt.." Bry sighed, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. "Just go attack him!"

The Altron whipped around the triton, hitting the sword out of his hand.

  
  


::End of episode::

  
  


Bry watched Altron whip it's triton around, but when Trunks's sword flew out of his hand and across the field, she just smirked. "Is that the best your Wu-man can do?", she asked Amy, smirking slightly. Then, remembering what Amy had called Trunks, she yelled, "AND DON'T CALL TRUNKS 'TRUNKIES'!!!"

"Why not?", Amy asked. "It's a cute name! And watch this!! Wu-Wu, go use your coolies fighting skills and kick Trunkies's SSJ butt!"

Bry just looked at Amy, amused. Then she turned to her Bishonen. "Trunks! Burning Attack, now!", she yelled.

Trunks turned around to smirk at his trainer, then nodded. Turning back to the Wu-man, he did his kawaii hand movements that the Burning Attack was made up of, then touched his forefingers and thumbs together. "Burning Attack!", he yelled, aiming the attack towards the Altron's fuel tanks.

It was a perfect shot. It seemed that time had slowed down as Trunks's attack was flying towards the fuel tanks. Then...suddenly... The attack connected. The Altron blew apart and sent Wufei, unhurt (aww...man!), flying through the air. As he flew, he yelled, "Wufei is blasting off again!!"

Before he crashed into the audience, Amy quickly got out Wu-Wu's Bisho-ball and targeted him. He disappeared into his Bisho-ball in a burst of blue light.

  
  


::End of episode::

  
  


Amy blinked, looking down to her other Bisho-balls. "Poor lil Wu~Wu u_u;; man, I gotta pick one that might be a pretty hard and too fast for Trunks. ooo! I think I know who would be perfect!" *Teeheez*

She picked out one little ball with a chibi-Kenshin head on it.

"Okay!! ^-^! I choose you, Kenshin!" Amy did her kawaii throw and Kenshin popped out of it, already holding his reversed-blade sword.

"Oro?" o.o

"Kenshin! Use your Battou-jutsu technique!" Amy called from the sidelines.

Kenshin, listening to her orders, ran towards Trunks swiftly, making Trunks lose sight of him. Kenshin concentrated on his move, and how his opponent was standing. 

"Trunks! Right behind you!" Bry yelled.

Trunks immediately turned around seeing Kenshin come in for the final blow.

Amy watched, then thought to herself---the battou-jutsu move is pretty quick..mm but if Trunks turns around in time..he might get the better part of the fight, but Kenshin has always won with this move, but he never has an opponent like Trunks, ack--

"Come on Kenshin!" Amy cheered, waving a little flag that said "Go Kenshin!!!!!" (Hey he needs some support to help him feel confident, right? ^.^;;)

Trunks was about to unleash a ki blast towards Kenshin, but the Battou-jutsu move was too quick for him to fire it on time.

  
  


The end of the episode and all goes black *Chibi Duo pops up on screen*

"Hiyas all you Bisho-fans out there! ^.^ *kawaii grin* What will happen on the next _exciting_ episode on the bishonen battles?! *Then he mutters to himself* Well it's not all that exciting since I'm not in it right at the moment. u.u.."

Chibi Wufei pops up on the screen. "What did you say Maxwell?!!"

Chibi Duo: "Uh...*nervous lil laugh* Nothing Wu-man! ^^; Just talkin'!"

Chibi Wufei: "What's new...?" -.-...

Chibi Duo: "Aaaanyways! Will Kenshin win? Or will Trunks blast his bisho-butt back to the Meji era??"

Chibi Kenshin: "Oro!?" o.o!

Chibi Duo: Hey! It's my turn to the announcer person thing! All you other chibis leave! .! *pout*

Chibi Kenshin: Indeed we will.

Chibi Wufei: Indeed we will not!

Chibi Duo: Indeed you will!

Chibi Wufei: Not!

Chibi Duo: Will!

Chibi Wufei: Justice!!

*they start hitting each other upside the head....* u.u

Chibi Quatre comes out of nowhere with big ole tears in his eyes. "We shouldn't fight you guys!" *sniff*

*Chibi Kenshin just stands there*

*Chibi Wu-wu and Chibi Duo are still fighting...., biting each other, kicking. Wufei pulling on Duo's braid......Duo yelling and smacking Wu-wu's hand away...you get the picture.*

*Chibi Goku pops up* Hi! This is *chibi* Goku! And on the next episode of Dragonba--

*Director dude cuts him short, saying he is on the wrong set* Whaa? o.O *he then glances to the two chibis fighting, one trying to make them stop, and the one just standing there staring at the others scratching his head holding a reversed-blade sword* Oo! A fight! *runs off to watch*

*Then Chibi Veggie pops up* Since the idiots are not paying attention, I shall announce the next episode....

Chibi Wufei: Idiots?! You wanna piece of me!? *runs to Chibi Vegeta and starts biting his head (kinda like the Yahiko and Sanoske ordeal)*^^;

*Chibi Duo jumps into the fray, just wanting to bug Veggie and Wu~Wu* Weeee!

*Chibi Mirai Trunks jumps in the pile of fighting chibis, slashing his sword*

"The Purple Haired Wonder to the rescue! Don't worry father!! I'll save youuuu!" *super-hero

music plays*

Chibi Ranma; What's up with these guys?

Chibi Kuno: Fiends.... ¬.¬..

Chibi Ryoga: Where am I? o.O; *looks at a road map*

Chibi Ranma: Shaddup ya moron.

Chibi Ryoga: Oh! That's it Ranma! *those two start fighting, jumping into the pile*

Chibi Trowa: .....

Chibi Heero: Omae o korosu. *glare*

Chibi Vash: Anyone got any donuts? o.o

Chibi Tenchi: o.o; What am I doing here?

Chibi Duo: *still in the pile* What are ALL of you doing here?! o.O??

Chibi Darien: Dunno. o.o..

Chibi Kain: You know..my grandma always said..

Chibi Ferio: *scratches his head*

Chibi Sano: *looks at fighting pile* Think we should help them? *cracks his knuckles*

Chibi Kenshin: Umm..they look like they're..doing..okay..*blink*

*sounds being heard from the pile of chibis*:

Have you no honor!?

What are you talking about Wu-man?

Come on guys stooop! *whine* I need some tea... *sniffle*

KAMEHAME--Oh hey Vegeta! What's up?

Get away from me Kakarot! 

*slashings of Trunks's sword being heard*

Ehh! Watch were you're slashing that thing! You're scaring my braid! ..u_u;;

He's lost it..

*ahem...*

uh-huh..

  
  


**The result of a few (well..many) Chibi bishonen getting together...nothing gets accomplished.**

Chibi Duo under the piles of chibis: It WAS my turn to announce ya know..

Chibi Heero: Mission Failure. -.-..

Chibi Goku: What mission? *blinkies*

Chibi Heero: *glare*

Chibi Kenshin: Oro...?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bry watched the Bisho-battle taking place before her. Hmmmm.....looks like Amy finally chose a good Bishonen. (heh,heh,heh) Wu-wu and Duo were worthless, because they're mecha Bishonen, but Kenshin is a pretty good opponent for Trunks. He isn't able to fire ki blasts, but his agility more that makes up for it. Now it's time to fight fire with fire.

"Trunks!", Bry yelled, grabbing her Bishonen's attention. "Go get your sword!"

Trunks stared at Bry for a minute, blinking. Then he smirked, finally understanding her. It was the Super Saiyan smirk, the one that Bry was in love with. (*squeals* Gotta love those smirks!!)

Trunks quickly ran across the field, dodging Kenshin's attacks, and grabbed his sword. When he had it in his hand, he turned around and faced Kenshin.

Calling across the field to Amy, Bry said, "Now they're even, Amy-chan! Kenshin may have speed and agility, but so does Trunks! _Now _lets see who wins! Oh, and don't forget, Trunks trained with Vegeta! And Vegeta trained in over 400 times Earth's gravity!"

Hearing this, Amy smacked her forehead. I can't believe I forgot about that! And Veggie being one of my favorite characters, too!

Trunks and Kenshin stood at opposite sides of the field, squaring off. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for weaknesses.

I'll attack first, indeed I will., Kenshin thought. And with that, he charged at Trunks with the Battou-jutsu technique. Trunks just smirked and easily dodged it. After all, he didn't train in 400 times gravity for nutin'. And then he began his attack. He used the same moves that turned Freeza into shish kabob and butchered Mirai Juuhachi's hair. Kenshin managed to dodge the attack, but just barely.

They started exchanging blows, and the fight went on. Trunks had a few scratches, but Kenshin was more seriously hurt. (Nothing to worry about, though.) Trunks was intent on exhausting Kenshin, rather than hurting him.

Finally, Kenshin stopped. He swayed on his feet, and then fell to his knees. He was so exhausted, he looked like he was going to pass out. But with a determined look on his face, he got back up.

"I will win this battle for Miss Amy, indeed I will!", he called out to Trunks.

Trunks got a sad look on his face. He didn't _really_ want to defeat Kenshin, because he respected him as a fellow warrior. But he loved his trainer and wanted to win, for her. (Amy's Bishonen also loved her. Including....yuck....Wufei.) He was at a crossroads, and he didn't know what to do.

  
  


Stay tuned for the next episode of Bishonen!

Trunks: Stay tuned for the next episode of Bishonen!! *winks*

Chibi Trunks: *pops up* So, are ya goin' to win?

Trunks: *sweatdrop* I don't know!

Chibi Kenshin: I will win this battle for Miss Amy, that I will!

Chibi Goku: Hi everyone! I'm Goku! And on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z....

Chibi Vegeta: Kakarot, you BAKA!! Number One, you're CHIBI Kakarot, not Kakarot! And Number Two, WE AREN'T IN DRAGON BALL Z!!!

Trunks: Hey! Leave Chibi Goku alone! *squishes Chibi Vegeta*

Chibi Trunks: Hey! That was my dad!

Trunks: So?

Chibi Trunks: Uh...um...

Chibi Goku: *sweatdrop*

Chibi Duo: *dances in circles around (squished) Chibi Vegeta* Ding dong the witch is dead! The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead! Clap your hands, stomp your feet! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!

Chibi Heero: Omae o korosu. *glare*

Chibi Kain: Sit down and shut up!

  
  
  
  


Amy stared at the two bishonen, watching them get ready. She was all lost in thought at what could happen, 'Eeee...this could be it! Poor Kenshin...he's such a kawaii bishonen ^-^, ready to fight battles for me anytime, but this could be the worst one yet...he may not be able to win this time..if only I trained my bishonen harder, like Bry did, and didn't act so lazy..-.-;' *blink* Maybe if he uses his Amakareru-ryu-no-hirameki, he might have a better chance, but then Trunks has his sword back..sooo maybe if Kenshin hit the sword out of his hands...and then use the faster attack of the Battou-jutsu, and he may weaken Trunks enough to knock him over..oo!!^^

Aw wait..but Trunks did train at that high gravity, and Kenshin didn't..so that leaves Kenshin probably a little slower than Trunks too...gah..buuut I gotta keep a positive mind, anything can happen with these Bisho-battles'

She smiled uneasily, and focused her attention back to the not-moving bishonen, waiting to see who'll act first.

Kenshin was thinking about the same thing, using his Amakareru-ryu-no-hirameki on Trunks, but finding out he trained in 400x Earth's gravity, it might just be a waste of time. He knew he couldn't lose this for his trainer, Amy was like his best friend too, always soo carefree, cheerful and didn't over-train any of her bishonen, but still got them to train enough to win and not over do it, and got them whatever they needed. He even has a whole buncha new reversed-blade swords now!! (^.^) he knew no one could ever be a trainer like she is, and he and to win this big battle for her. (Isn't Amy the greatest!? *starry eyes* Amy: n_n yesh, yesh I know, I know..no need to say anythin', *hehe, j/k*)

He moved his other foot, getting ready for the Amakareru-ryu-no-hirameki.

  
  


End of Episode!

*All the chibi-bishonens are in the fat pile, all patched up with bandages, and what-nots*

Chibi Duo: *in a weak voice covered by all other chibis, gasping for air and popping his head out under the pile* What will happen on the next epi----

Chibi Wu~Wu: *in a weak voice too, under the pile, voice muffled* Don't waste your breath.

Chibi Veggie: *voice muffled from inside of the pile* Pathetic.. -.-;;

Chibi Kenshin: Oro? o.o?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bry watched the Bisho-battles, a look of intense concentration on her face. She watched Kenshin sway on his feet again, but he still wouldn't give up. This doesn't feel right., Bry thought. This is wrong. It isn't fair how I have to order Trunks to finish Kenshin when he shows such loyalty and devotion to Amy.

And then she looked at Trunks. She could tell that he wasn't happy about defeating Kenshin, but he would do it. All Bry had to do was ask. And at this, Bry's eyes widened. Trunks.....he has the same type of loyalty for me that Kenshin has for Amy. What would happen if their positions were reversed? This is wrong....

Bry quickly looked up and searched for a referee. Finally, she spotted one. "Hey! You! Mr. Referee!! Stop the fight! I call a draw!" 

The referee stared at her for a moment, amazed. He snapped out of his funk when Bry waved a hand in front of his face. He blew his whistle, and signaled that Bry and Amy had to call back their Bishonen.

Kenshin was only too happy to walk back to Amy.

Trunks flew to Bry, and once he landed he was smothered in hugs and kisses. "You were great! Wonderful! Superb! You did a great job, Trunks!", Bry said as she hugged him again.

Then, she turned around and faced Amy. I hope she doesn't mess this up., Bry thought as she watched Amy praise Kenshin. Once Amy was done, Bry selected a Bisho-ball and threw it.

"Goku, I choose you!", she yelled.

  
  


End of Episode!

*Chibis Duo, Goku, Heero, Vegeta, Trunks, Wufei, Trowa, and Kenshin are sitting on a sofa, watching the TV screen, munching on popcorn*

Chibi Duo: *munch* Whoa.....

*noises from the TV*

Chibi Trunks: *wince* That must've hurt....

*swords slashing*

Chibi Goku: *stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth* Mool.....

Chibi Heero, Wufei, and Trowa: *sitting, eating, and watching TV; nothing moves except for their eyes (which follow the characters) and their hands (to reach the bowl) *

*hear sounds of Kenshin getting his butt kicked*

Chibi Kenshin: *points to the screen with his reversed-blade sword* Oro!!

*ending credits*

Chibi Vegeta: *reaches into the popcorn bowl and finds it empty* WHAT??!! How dare you!! Who ate the last of the popcorn????!!!

Chibi Goku and Duo: *quickly stuff popcorn into mouths*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Amy couldn't believe it. Another chance..hehe! She started bouncing around happy-like, "Bryyy! You're too cooool! ^^" She grabbed a bisho-ball quickly and threw it out. "SSJ Vegeta! I choose you!"

Veggie popped out of the bisho-ball, in his little fighting stance, then he spotted 'Kakarot' and growled.

"Kakarotto.." 

"Now Veggie-chan, dun be all cranky, just get out there and battle, k?? ^-^" Amy called, still bouncing around.

Vegeta nodded, still glaring at Goku, who was just waving and smiling at him.

Veggie shuddered.

"Okay Goku! Try one of your best attacks, even though you're stronger than Vegeta, he is a SSJ right now!" Bry yelled to Goku.

Goku also got a little more serious, ready to battle his opponent.

Veggie-chan powered on up, firing an attack.

"Bikku Bang!!"

  
  


*End of Episode*

Chibi Duo; *bounces back on the set* WOW! Was that great or what? Another chance for the kawaii Bishonen trainer, Amy-chan! ^-^

Chibi Wu~Wu: u.u; Not again.

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Heeey my trainer is kawaii too! ¬¬;

Chibi Duo: Is nooot!

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Is tooo!

Chibi Wufei: Both of you weaklings SHUT UP!!!

Chibi M. Trunks: Weaklings? *twitch*

Chibi Wufei: *walks up to Trunks* Yes, you weaklings! You and Maxwell, do you need a speech on intergrity?!

Chibi M. Trunks: *sweatdrop* Not..really.

Chibi Wufei: How dare you insult the great Wufei!

Chibi M. Trunks: Um..yeah whatever..*backs away*

Chibi Trowa:....The great Wufei?.....there's a new one.

Chibi Kenshin: Oro? o.o?

  
  
  
  


Goku stared at the incoming ki blast; and right before it could hit him, he dodged it.

SSJ Vegeta glared at Goku, muttering obscenities under his breath. And that was when he noticed that Goku was edging away from the platform that held Trunks....and Bry. Vegeta smiled. Ahhh....so THAT'S his weakness., he thought. He doesn't care about the brat, but he wants to make sure that our battle doesn't harm his trainer.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at his own trainer. I don't know why Kakarot is so determined to protect her. After all, the trainers are only weak, pitiful things; not worth the time and effort to protect. But....I can use this to my advantage.

And so, with that said (or rather, thought), he smirked at Goku and fired a powerful ki blast at Bry.

Bry saw the blast coming towards her, and time seemed to slow down. It was coming straight at her, and there wasn't enough time to dodge it. Bry couldn't even block it; she wasn't that strong yet.

I'm dead., she thought dazedly.

"NOOOOO!", Bry heard two males scream from seemingly far away.

And then....the ki blast hit.

Amy worriedly watched as the ki blast hit the platform, scared for her friend. I shouldn't have chosen SSJ Vegeta as my Bishonen., she thought. And if Bry's dead, Vegeta is deader than dead.

After several moments, the dust cloud finally disappeared, revealing....Trunks and Goku, both SSJ 2, standing in front of Bry, protecting her. 

Once they were sure that she was safe, SSJ 2 Trunks flew back to Bry and held her, comforting her. And SSJ 2 Goku flew up to meet SSJ Vegeta, his green eyes chips of glacier ice.

"You will pay for trying to kill my trainer.", SSJ 2 Goku said as his eyes narrowed further.

SSJ Vegeta backed away, scared by the look in Goku's eyes.

  
  


End of Episode!

*end credits*

*Chibi Goku and Trunks look over top of sofa at Chibi Vegeta* You tried to kill our trainer!

Chibi Vegeta: So?

Chibi Goku and Trunks: *eyes narrow, whirlwind, and then...turn SSJ*

*big huge dust cloud comes*

*hear noises of Chibi Vegeta getting beat up*

One Hour Later....

*Chibi SSJ Goku and Trunks walk away from a VERY beat up Chibi Vegeta and sit on sofa*

Chibi Duo: *hits Chibi Vegeta upside his head with his 3 foot long braid* Ha HA! Take that! And that! *gets bored*

Chibi Kenshin: *pokes Chibi Vegeta with reversed-blade sword* Oro?

  
  
  
  
  
  


!! 'Veggie-chan you idiot!' Amy thought to herself, 'why'd ya have to go and do something soo stupid like that!?' She looked at Goku, and realized he was SSJ2 "Aww man it's gonna be a whole lot harder to beat him now..umm..okay Vegeta! Eeer..why don't ya try your Galic Gun now? ^^;;" Amy said, running out of ideas.

Soo SSJ Vegeta used his Galic Gun against Goku, and of course he easily dodged it.

Amy let out a sigh. "Oi..he needs to go a higher level than Goku if he is going to beat him."

She blinked.

"Ummm Veggieee?"

Amy twidled her thumbs, "Can you go up to SSJ3 for me? ^-^ I know it's a little bit harder to do that since you skipped SSJ2...but well ya know." o.o;

Listening to his trainer's orders, he started to gather up power for the Super Saiya-jin Level Three.

As he started powering up, the ground obviously started shaking, and lil rocks and stuff were all flying up..blah blah blah.

  
  


A few of Amy's bisho-balls fell out of her pockets, falling onto the ground.

They popped open, and Duo and Wu-Wu popped out.

"Oops." ^^;;;

Duo blinked, rubbing his head. "Oww..what was that for?"

Wufei, looking annoyed, stood up and dusted himself off. "What is the meaning of this woman?!"

"Sorry! ^^: It's just the lil bisho-balls fell out of my pocket while Vegeta was powering up..." She glanced behind her to see that Vegeta was just about to finish his transformation.

  
  


"Goku, you got to watch out, don't go any level higher yet, I want to see how powerful Vegeta is right now, you still can probably beat him, okay?" Bry said, looking to the SSJ2 Goku.

Goku nodded calmly, watching Vegeta.

  
  


Meanwhile, back on the other side of the battle...

The three peoples were all sitting on the ground, Amy watching the battle, Duo digging into popcorn that just appeared out of nowhere, and Wufei sitting there with his eyes closed, concentrating on battle tactics and what-nots.

"Want some popcorn Wu-man?"

"Maxweeelll..." Wufei said, gritting his teeth together. Duo waved the popcorn in front of his face.

"Wuuu-man.."..o.o..

"Stop calling me that!"

"Geez..lighten up Wu-man." u.u; Wufei was about to start another speech..but was interrupted.

"SHH!" Amy hissed. "Veggie needs concentration you guys..and gimme some of that popcorn ¬.¬.."

  
  


SSJ3 Vegeta smirked. "I will finish you off Kakarotto."

  
  


End of Episode!

Chibi Duo: oo! Who would have ever thought Vegeta would try to hurt Amy's bestest friend!?

Chibi Wu-Wu: Me.

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Me.

Chibi Heero: Me.

Chibi Kenshin: Me.

Chibi Sano: Me.

Chibi Darien: Me.

Chibi Tenchi: Me.

Chibi Goku: I'd have to say me too.

Chibi Duo: ...Was I asking you?? u.u

Chibi Wu-Wu: Yes.

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Yes.

Chibi Heero: Yes.

Chibi Kenshin: Yes.

Chibi Sano: Yes.

Chibi Darien: Yes.

Chibi Tenchi: Yes.

Chibi Goku: I'd have to say yes too. o.o

Chibi Duo: ...*blink*You know I'm not gonna even ask..

Chibi Wu-Wu: Okay.

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Okay.

Chibi Heero: Okay.

Chibi Kenshin: Indeed.

Chibi Sano: Okay.

Chibi Darien: Okay.

Chibi Tenchi: Okay.

Chibi Goku: I'd have to say okay too.

Chibi Duo:.........o.o........Are all you guys feeling okay? O.o?

Chibi Wu-Wu: Yes.

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Yes.

Chibi Heero: Ye-

Chibi Duo: Would you cut that out!?

Chibi Wu-Wu: No.

Chibi Mirai Trunks: No.

*And it continues like this....*

*Chibi Duo pops back up plugging his ears* u.u;; Umm...just continue watchin' okay? Buh-bye!

^-^ *Chibi Duo did his kawaii grin and wave, and the screen went black*

  
  


(And a few of the chibi bishonen actually succeed in annoying poor lil Duo! *It was all Wu-man's idea I tell ya! o.o!*)

Chibi Kenshin: Oro..? o.o

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, Veggie!", Bry yelled, hiding behind Trunks. Vegeta stopped in the middle of his attack, glaring at her.

"What?!", he asked angrily.

Bry ignored this and smiled charmingly at him. "Well, ya know how Goku is stronger than you?"

"Kakarot is NOT stronger than me!!!!", Vegeta replied.

"Uh-huh....Well, I think you forgot this in your lil' plan.", Bry said. Looking over at Goku, Bry yelled, "Goku, Super Saiyan FOUR!!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched Goku transform, skipping SSJ 3 altogether. Finally, he stood before them, covered in reddish fur.

"Oh, yeah?", Amy yelled, pouting, then reaching for some more of Duo's popcorn. "Vegeta, you go SSJ 4, too.", she told him. Vegeta smiled, only happy to oblige.

"Woo-hoo, Veggie!", Bry teased, drawing attention back to her. "Don't you need this?", she asked as she waved the Brute Ray (the machine that turns Vegeta into SSJ 4) in the air. "And this is the only one, remember?" And, with that, she stepped on it. There was a loud CRUNCH! and then the machine was no more, just a big pile of scrap metal.

"And that's for trying to blast me, you baka!", Bry yelled at Vegeta.

Amy stared at Bry, her eyes like big saucers. Well, I guess Vegeta _did _deserve that....., she thought. But then again, I _did _want to win....

And then she started to sniffle into Duo's shoulder. "There, there...", Duo said, comforting her, while still munching on popcorn and watching the fight. "I'm sure SSJ 3 Vegeta is still going to win...."

Wufei looked down disdainfully at Duo. "What are you, an idiot? It's _clear_ that Bryanna's Bishonen is superior in strength." Hearing this, Amy's sniffles turned into sobs.

"Good going, Wu-Wu.", Duo said, glaring at the pilot of the Shenlong Gundam. "I'm going to have Bry do something nasty to you in one of her stories." (Neko-chan's Comment: What? Something worse than what I usually do? Now _that's _going to be hard to do.....)

  
  


Anyways.........Back to the action! ^_^

  
  


"I will not allow you to go unpunished for your actions, Vegeta.", SSJ 4 Goku told the angry Saiya-jin Prince. "You were sneaky to go for my one weakness. Bry. But I will not allow you to get away with that. You will pay for trying to hurt my trainer. People may think she's cruel, trying to push us beyond our limits; but she's trying to make us see our _true_ potential. Without her, I would have never reached Super Saiyan Four. I love her, like a daughter, and I will not allow you to hurt her again!"

Goku widened his stance, and clenched his fists; powering up. Vegeta backed up, for once scared by the power radiating from Goku. The earth started to rumble and rocks rose into the air, only to explode from the enormous power Goku was emitting.

"Ally to good; nightmare to you!", Goku screamed, then a huge whirlwind engulfed him.

Finally, after many minutes (and several Dragon Ball Z episodes), the whirlwind exploded, and revealed Goku, at full power.

His tail twitched with suppressed emotions as he stared at Vegeta coldly. 

"Now you die.", Goku told him quietly.

Then he charged to attack.

  
  


::End of Episode!::

  
  


Chibi Duo: What!? NOOOO!!!! It _can't_ be the end of the show!! Things were just getting good!

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Cool! Goku is**_ finally_** going to beat up Vegeta!

Chibi Goku: I am?

Chibi Veggie: Not you, you baka! SSJ 4 Goku!

Chibi Goku: I know! Watch! *powers up*

Chibi SSJ 4 Goku: Now, how'd ya like them apples?

  
  
  
  
  
  


(Ya just had to leave me on this part huh?! *sniff* Oh wellz, here goes..o.o;;)

  
  


SSJ3 Vegeta saw Goku charging at him, and jumped into the air, looking down at the SSJ4. Goku, looking up surprised, jumped into the air also, punching Vegeta right in the face, making him fly back a little.

Amy looked up, after sobbing on Duo's sleeve. "Er..that's not good." o.o; While Vegeta was just suspended in the air, getting his senses back, he wiped some blood off his face. "Kakarotto..." he growled. But Goku kept charging, first punching Vegeta in the stomach, then kneeing him.

Seeing Vegeta getting totaled, Amy glanced around the battlefield thingie. She saw the beat up piece of metal that was once the Brute Ray to get Vegeta to the level of Super Saiya-jin 4. "Hmm..o.o" She started staring at it blankly, then crawled around the battle, humming a little tune.

She passed by Bry, who was too involved with the fight.

"Alright Goku! Finish him off anytime!" ^_^

She crawled behind Bry, and to the damaged Brute Ray. She scooted it back to her place, hiding it behind the little bench Wu~Wu and Duo were sitting on. Duo turned around, hearing a sound. *blink* "Whatcha doin' with that thing?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow, and popping a little piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"I'm gonna fix it! ^-^"

"Hah..a _woman_ fixing a device like that.." Wufei retorted.

"A _woman_ made this thing Wu~man.." u.u;;

O.o?~~Wu~wu's confuzzled face.

  
  


Vegeta, getting a little bit of his strength back for a second, managed to get a little punch to Goku's stomach, but it barely had effect.

  
  


Amy looked up at the battle.

"Ack..I better get this thing back to working before Veggie loses.."

She started kicking the Brute Ray, first trying to make it look right.

*blink* "Ehh..close enough.." Then she pulled outta a lil swiss army knife (dun ask me where she got it u.u;;) and popped open the back panel of the Brute Ray. She tinkered around with the funky little buttons. She peeked over to Bry, who seemed to be glancing her way. Stupidly grinning, Amy waved to her from behind the bench.

Bry looked at her weirdly, then looked back at the battle.

Amy-chan let out a sigh of relief, then started pushing a few little back up buttons, and it started making a humming sound.

"Yea!! I got it to work! n.n!!!!"

Duo and Wufei just kinda looked at her weirdly.

Amy stood up, and pushed the Brute Ray out in the open.

"Vegeta!! Look over here!" she yelled.

Vegeta turned around and saw that she managed to get the Brute Ray working..even though it didn't look the same..o.o

She pushed the little button, and hit Veggie with the ray.

"WHAT!? Heeeey..how could you fix that!? I beat it up too much...and it was right next to me.."Bry said, surprise written all over her face.

"Oooo..weeeell..ya know.." Amy rubbed the back of her head, trying to look away from Bry's freaky glare. (Neko-chan's Comment: Heeey!! I do NOT have a freaky glare!! Amy-chan's Comment: Weeeelll.....Nick DOES call it the Dragon Glare, ne? Sooo.....I figured....)

"Noo I don't know.." ¬.¬....

"Uh..heh.." *sweatdrop*

SSJ4 Veggie was just floating in the air, facing Goku.

"Now Kakarot, we're about even..so why don't you just give up now, before I beat you.."

Goku just glared at him. 'I'd never give up..I have to win this fight for Bry.."

"Vegeta!" Amy called, "Change to you Golden Oozaru form now!"

Then Veggie started transforming, getting all freaky looking. o.o! When he finished his transformation, there was just a giant golden ape staring at Goku.

'Kakarotto..I can't lose now..' the oozaru Vegeta thought to himself.

  
  


End of Episode!! ^-^

  
  


*all the chibi bishonen stare at the screen*

*Chibi Duo started tugging of Wu~wu's shirt* Ahhh! What's gonna happen next!?

Chibi Wufei:...leggo of my shirt you weakling! 

Chibi Duo: o.o..

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Yea well..we all know Goku's gonna pull through anyways..

Chibi Veggie: o.O?!

Chibi Goku: *gloat, gloat*

Chibi Veggie: *slaps Kakarot upside the head*

Chibi Goku: Owww..*rubs his head* Something hit meee...

Chibi Veggie: Ah! Kakarot! Nothing hit you..its..it's a big bug on your head!! Ewww..it must be biting you if you said your head hurts! *gasp* What if it's poisonous Kakarot!?

Chibi Goku: A bug?! AHHH! *runs around screaming*

Chibi Mirai Trunks: That was mean...u_u;

Chibi Veggie: .....

Chibi Duo: I don't see any bug..O.o;

Chibi Veggie: ¬.¬..

Chibi Kenshin: Oro? o.o

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ack!", Bry yelled as she looked up...and up...and up at the now Oozaru Vegeta. "Aw, man, what am I going to do now?", she wondered aloud. She looked up into the sky, frowning in concentration. And then she spotted.....the moon.

She glanced over at Amy-chan, and saw her chowing down on popcorn. Amy noticed her gaze, and gave her that stupid grin that had tricked Bry. Bry, feeling churlish, grinned stupidly back. Amy went pale, knowing that Bry had thought of something. (Amy-chan's Comment: Doesn't she_ always_ think of something??) Bry waved back at Amy, then gave her the victory sign.

"Oi! Goku!", Bry yelled, grabbing her SSJ 4 Bishonen's attention. "Blow up the moon globe, cut off Vegeta's tail, and then...BLOW UP THE BRUTE RAY SO THAT **_NOTHING_**__ IS LEFT!!!"

Hearing this, Goku smiled up at Oozaru Vegeta. "Seems that my trainer has outsmarted your trainer." And, with that, he blew up the moon globe. As Vegeta was returning to SSJ 4, Goku quickly cut off his tail, so that way he couldn't regrow it. That done, he turned to Amy. She let out a little squeak, but hugged the Brute Ray to her chest, cradling it possessively. Goku took careful aim, and blew up the machine. There was nothing left. Not even a pile of ashes. Nothing for Amy to fix.

Amy started to pout as Vegeta reverted back to SSJ 3. She then burrowed her face in Duo's shirt, crying, when the two fighters again began their battle. "We're not going to win!!", she sobbed into his sleeve.

"There, there.", Duo said absently, patting her on the head.

But Vegeta wasn't done fighting. He decided to use his earlier tactic, and he went for Goku's one weakness. But instead of attacking Bry, he did something just as bad--if not worse.... He used her as a hostage. Moving quickly, so quickly that Goku didn't have time to react, he flew behind Trunks and grabbed Bry around her waist. He then flew up to meet Goku again, this time with Bry kicking and screaming, slung over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO, YOU BAKA!!!!", Bry yelled (loud enough to pierce Vegeta's eardrums), shoving her waist length red-orange hair out of her face, her gray eyes narrowed in fury.

Vegeta winced, but didn't drop her. Am watched all of this, wide-eyed; she was too shocked to react.

"So, Kakarot.", Vegeta said. "It seems that _I _am in charge of this battle again. For I have the bargaining chip."

Goku looked at Bry in fear. "Please....", he whispered. "Please...don't hurt her."

Suddenly, SSJ 2 Trunks appeared next to SSJ 4 Goku. "Let her go.", he told his father coldly, staring at him with emotionless eyes. If SSJ 3 Vegeta harmed her, Trunks was going to try his hardest to kill his father.

"Oh? You mean like this?", Vegeta asked, as he grabbed the neck of Bry's shirt and held her out. Bry looked down at the ground----several hundred feet below----and gave a squeak.

She suddenly got back her voice, and kicked Vegeta in the shin. "LET ME GO, YOU BAKA!!!!", she yelled again as she continued to pummel Vegeta with fists and kicks.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow arrogantly at her. "Do you think that hurts?", he asked her.

Bry's only response was to snarl at him, and continue to punch and kick. Sighing, Vegeta again slung her over his shoulder.

"Do anything drastic, Kakarot and Trunks, and I will kill her.", Vegeta told the two furious Bishonen.

  
  


::End of Episode!::

  
  


Chibi Duo: *stares at TV screen wide-eyed* Wow.....

Chibi Vegeta: I knew that SSJ 3 Vegeta couldn't be defeated! *smug*

Chibi Goku: But he cheated!!

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Yeah! And I like Bry!

Chibi Vegeta: Your point being?

Chibi Goku and Chibi M. Trunks: *go SSJ and proceed to beat up Chibi Vegeta for being so heartless*

Chibi Duo: *watching fight, thinking he is still watching TV* Wow....

  
  
  
  
  
  


Amy blinkeded. (Neko-chan: Is that even a word?? Amy-chan: If George Bush can make up words, then so can I!!) o.o.... 'I'd never knew that this would happen..' she thought to herself.. 'but with Vegeta, ya never know.'

Then she popped one more popcorn in her mouth and stood up.

"Man there is only one more thing to do..."

"What *chew* are ya *chew* going to *chew* do then?" Duo asked, eating away.

"Maxwell! You have no honor!!"

"Honor?? For what Wu-man?"

"Eating while talking! Have you no dignity??"

"Why do you need honor for eating popcorn..?"

"..because.."

"Because...?" Duo grinned, knowing Wu-wu had no answer.

"Because...I said so!"

Duo just kinda stared at him, eating the popcorn.

Amy giggled. Then she stopped, getting a more serious look on her face. She reached into her pocket slowly.

  
  


Anywayz..in the air..o.o

  
  


SSJ4 Goku, SSJ2 Trunks, and the SSJ3 Vegeta continued to glare at each other, while Bry kept punching and kicking Veggie.

She pulled on his golden hair. "Let me go now!" *tug* *tug*

Veggie didn't want anyone touching _his_ hair..the one he takes HOURS to gel..o.o!!

  
  


Amy threw her bisho-ball. "Goten! I choose you!"

Goten popped out. o.o

"Take me up to the rest of them up there, k??" Amy pointed to the 3 saiya-jins, and Bry, tugging on Vegeta's hair. ^^;;

"'Cause at least you can fly. ^-^;"

Goten: *sweatdrop*

Sooo he charged up his ki and flew Amy up to the other peoples.

"Heeeey everybody! What's up??" =D!

"Amy? O.o?" Bry asked, peeking out from behind Vegeta's puffy hair.

"The one and only! ^-^"

"Ugh..what are you doing here..? " Vegeta asked, annoyed.

"Weeelll I wouldn't be up here if you didn't attempt to hurt my bestest friend! I thought I trained you better than that Vegetaaaa.." Her eyes turned all big and watery, and she got her lower lip to start trembling.

"..Hmph.."

  
  


Duo squinted. "Man, what are they talking about? Hey Wufei, try to read their lips!"

Wufei, thinking he has the eyes of a bald eagle, looked up at them.

  
  


"Vegeta, put her down." Goku demanded, but his voice staying calm.

  
  


"That guy said..'A bit of clam chowder'.." Wufei said, crossing his arms, and looking satisfied with his totally great eyeballs.

"Clam chowder..?" Duo asked, scratching the back of his head confuzzled.

"Mmmhmm.."

o.O?

  
  


Vegeta smirked. "Okay..I'll put her down.."

  
  


*End of Episode!*

Chibi Duo: *blinks at the camera, and scratches his head* Is it on? o.o

*Chibi Goku is filming*

Chibi Wufei: ..You weakling! Of course it's on! See!? This little red light means its on!

Chibi Goku: Umm..It's not on..

Chibi Wufei: WHA!? Of course it's on!

Chibi Tenchi: I..don't think so..the red button on this one means it's ready. ^^;

Chibi Wufei: ..Video cameras are weak!

*Chibi Goku pushes the 'on' button*

Chibi Heero *glares into the camera*: Omae o korosu.....

Chibi Duo: o.O

Chibi Wufei: Weak I tell you!

Chibi Mirai Trunks: *slashes his sword around* Watch out androids!

Chibi Wufei: Weak camera! *point* Weak sword!

Chibi Mirai Trunks: Dun call Bob..I mean..my sword weak!

Chibi Piccolo: Bob..?

*Chibi M. Trunks chases Wu-Wu around. o.o.....*

Chibi Duo: Is the camera on..?

Chibi Goku: o.o..I think so.

Chibi Kenshin: Oro? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Too late, Amy-chan and SSJ 4 Goku realized their mistake.

Vegeta grabbed the back of Bry's shirt (again) and held her out over the ground. "Okay, since you say so.", Vegeta said, an evil and sadistic grin on his face. He stretched Bry out farther, and then he.....dropped her.

Amy looked down at her best (Neko-chan: 'Best', not 'bestest'; 'cause 'bestest' isn't a word!! Amy-chan: IS TOO!) friend falling below. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

SSJ 4 Goku and SSJ 2 Trunks didn't do anything, because they were so shocked that SSJ 3 Vegeta could be so cruel as to drop a defenseless girl.

Before Bry hit the ground, Amy managed to yell, "VEGETA!!! Go after her and save my friend!!!"

SSJ 3 Vegeta did so, but with much grumbling. Right before Bry hit the ground, he swooped in under her and caught her. That done, he flew back up to the group. Only when Amy saw that Bry was safe, did she let go of Goten's hand. (Goten was happy about that, 'cause he wasn't able to feel any circulation in it for the last several minutes.)

Once Bry had recovered, she started punching, screaming, and kicking again. Only this time, she was louder. "YOU JERK!!!! YOU TRIED TO DROP ME!!" And she started calling Vegeta several things that is censored for younger readers. Done with her yelling, she started tugging on his hair again. His _perfect_ hair, that he spent all morning styling.

Eye beginning to twitch, he threw Bry over his shoulder with a muffled 'Ooomph!' coming from her.

Vegeta shruggged, turning to Amy. "Don't think I saved the brat for your sake. I only did it so that I could still have my bargaining chip."

"BRAT??!! I AM NOT A **_BRAT_**, YOU OLD MAN!!!", Bry yelled, kicking Vegeta harder.

Vegeta's other eye started to twitch. "Shut up or I'll drop you again!", he told the red-headed (and hot-headed) Bishonen trainer.

Amy stared at Vegeta, eyes watering. "You....you...didn't save her because of me?"

Vegeta scowled at her. "Of course not. You're an inadequate trainer. No self-respecting Bishonen would want to be trained by _you_."

Hearing this, Amy burrowed her face into Goten's shirt, deeply hurt by Vegeta's comments.

Vegeta's comments, however, just infuriated Bry more. "How DARE you say that my BEST friend is an inadequate trainer, you jerk!! She is one of the best trainers that I have ever seen!! Take that back, old man!!", she yelled, kicking Vegeta as hard as she could (and hoping that Vegeta would have bruises in the morning).

Trunks and Goku tensed, this time prepared if Vegeta would drop her. But Vegeta just laughed evilly. "You don't think that I'd be stupid enough to loose my bargaining chip, now do you Kakarot? I think not."

Coming to a decision, Amy raised her head off of Goten's shoulder. "Give me back my friend.", she said, her eyes filled with cold determination.

"Ah, but you can't defeat _me_.", Vegeta told her.

Her eyes growing colder, Amy said, "Oh, but I think we can. A SSJ 4 Goku, a SSJ 2 Trunks, and a SSJ Goten." She turned to Goten and said, "Go SSJ, Goten."

Goten grinned at Vegeta, then concentrated. With a burst of light, he turned into a Super Saiya-jin.

Vegeta looked at all of them. Suddenly, he laughed. "Do you think you scare me?", he asked scornfully. "I have something you all want. Something you want to try your hardest not to hurt. I am in control, for I have Bry."

  
  


::End of Episode!::

Chibi M. Trunks: That *censored for younger viewers*!! How can he do that to Bry!

Chibi Duo: *sniff* Or Amy? After all, she is his trainer.

Chibi Vegeta: *crazy laughing* NOTHING can defeat Vegeta!! Long live the Saiya-jin Royal House!! *more crazy laughing*

Chibi Goku: *comes into room, scratches head* Whatcha talkin' about?

Chibi Duo: Bisho-battles.

Chibi Goku: That was on??!!

Chibi M. Trunks: Yep. You just missed it!

Chibi Goku: What??!! But I was asleep!!

Chibi Vegeta: Oh, too bad Kakarot....

Chibi Goku: Shut up, _Begeta_.

Chibi Begeta....*ahem*....Vegeta: Don't call the Prince of the Royal House of the Saiyans that!!

Chibi Goku: Make me....

Chibi Vegeta: *knows that Goku is stronger than him* *glare*

Chibi M. Trunks: *talkin' to Duo* This is almost as entertaining as Bisho-battles.

Chibi Duo: *munching on popcorn* Huh? What is?

Chibi M. Trunks: *looks at what Duo is watching* Duo, you're a pervert!!!

*Master Roshi's Video of the Swimsuit Competition In Satan City* (like what Rail did in Lost Universe)

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Man, I feel so...left out! Now what else are they saying Wu-Wu?!" Duo asked, sitting on the ground yawning.

"Argh..shut up Maxwell and let me concentrate!" 

  
  


"Vegeta, you gotta give up! You have three people against you now, just forget about it," said Amy-chan, getting bored too. Vegeta just glared, holding Bry as a hostage..still. o.o;

He knew that it would be harder to defeat the three saiya-jins staring at him right now. But by nature, of course, he would never give in! It would umm..denounce his honor! (Neko-chan: 'Denounce his honor'?? *raises eyebrow* Amy-chan, he sounds like Wufei now! Amy-chan: Soooo....?)

Bry tugged on his hair somemore. *tug tug* "You know you're too weak Veggie! Give up!" Then she did her little 'snicker'. (Neko-chan: What 'snicker'?? I do not have a 'snicker'!! Amy-chan: If you say so...)

Vegeta: *twitch*

  
  


"Hmm...the sky is so bleak..look up.." Wufei said squinting, watching Bry's lip movement.

"The sky is so bleak, look up...eyes like an eagle huh?" Duo muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that Maxwell!?"

"Umm..I..said..nothing?" ^^;; A little sweatdrop rolled down the side of Duo's head, as he grinned the *kawaii* grin that could fool *mostly* anyone. Then he started to whistle. o.o..

  
  


"What's wrong Vegeta? Are the bad lil saiya-jins scaring you?" Bry kept her taunting going.

'Ahh..it's so fun teasing Veggie-chan!' she thought to herself.

Vegeta was about ready to burst, he couldn't stand anyone making fun of him, especially when it came to Kakarotto, and how much stronger he is than him..and what-nots.

'Man..I hope she doesn't say anything about Goku!' Amy started thinking.. 'Who knows what Veggie will do then..' *sweatdrop*

  
  


"Hah! I bet Go----"

"Oh wow! Isn't it lovely weather up here! ^.^ I think it's soo nice..Oh look! ..Um there is..Duo and Wufei down there! Hiii guys! =D!" Amy exclaimed, and waved her hands all over the place, like a lil nutcase (o.o) before Bry could say anything about Goku.

  
  


"Oh hey I think Amy is waving to us!" Duo said, still grinning, and waving back.

"You fool..she is not! She is just like shooing a fly away or something.." Wufei said, still proud of his *wonderful* sight.

"But..she said our names.." O.o

"You are hearing things Maxwell.."

"And you have been in the sun too long.." u.u;;

"What!?"

Nothing." o.o

"..mm.." ¬.¬..

"uh..heh.." ^^;;

  
  


Everyone, including Vegeta, kinda just stared at her oddly for a moment.

o.o... 

*silence*

"Just..sayin' hi?" ^-^;;

"Yea..well..as I was ABOUT to say..Vegeta! You know Goku is way more stronger--"

"Than a..um a bug! Yea..heh...heh....we all know that.." Amy yelled out. o.o

"No..Amy..I am saying..Goku is more stronger than Veg--"

"Vegetables! Yea...heh..ya can't beat Goku when it comes to food!"

Goku kinda looked proud for a second. ^^ "Yea well..that is what I am the best at, other than fighting of course!" Goku said, flattered by everyone's comments.

Vegeta: *twitch*

Bry looked a little confused.

"Soo what were ya gonna say Bry?" Amy asked sweetly, hoping Bry forgot what she was gonna say.

"Uh..never mind.."

*Phew!* Amy thought. Trunks looked puzzled himself. o.o

"Enough of this!" Vegeta said sharply. He grabbed Bry's neck, holding her out in front of him, annoyed at everyone.

  
  


*End of episode!*

*Chibi Kenshin is just standing there with his sword* Oro? *blink*

Chibi Duo: Hey Kenshin, what does that mean? *blink*

Chibi Kenshin: What, huh..

Chibi Duo: What does it mean?

Chibi Kenshin: What, huh.

Chibi Duo: No..what does it mean??

Chibi Kenshin: What, huh..

Chibi Duo: ...what..does..it meeeean?

Chibi Kenshin: Whhaat..huuuuh..

Chibi Duo: WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?

Chibi Kenshin: WHAT, HUH!

  
  


Chibi Mirai Trunks: ...Kenshin should just give up. u_u;;

Chibi Heero: *nod, glare* o.o

Chibi Wu-Wu: Weakling. -.-;

  
  


Chibi Duo: Come on Kenshiiin! I wanna know! *pout, pout*

Chibi Kenshin: What, huh!

Chibi Duo: I know you can hear me!

Chibi Kenshin: ..o.O; Indeed I do.

Chibi Duo: Then what does 'oro' mean!?

Chibi Kenshin: What.....

*And it goes on like this*

o.o..

Until....

*1:00 a.m.*

Chibi Duo: C'mon Kenshin! I wanna know!

Chibi Kenshin: Huh!

Chibi Wufei: It means 'what' or 'huh' you weakling!! .!!

Chibi Kenshin: *smiles* Indeed it does! ^-^

Chibi Duo: Aw well then why didn't ya say so! n_n!!

Chibi Kenshin: Oro!? o.o!

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Vegeta held Bry out away from him, she tried pulling at his fingers, trying her hardest to get him to release her.

But her efforts were in vane. She couldn't get Vegeta to let go.

I won't die without a fight., Bry thought, and started kicking at SSJ 3 Vegeta again. I won't give him the satisfaction of taking away my spirit as well as my life.

She struggled for several more minutes, her Bishonen watching her struggle--they didn't dare do anything, for fear of making Vegeta hurt her worse--as her supply of oxygen slowly ran out. Amy watched in horror as her best friend's attempts to free herself grew weaker and weaker.

"Nooo....", Amy whispered.

Finally, with the last of her strength, Bry kicked Vegeta one last time, and then she looked him in the eye. "This is what I think of you, and your Saiya-jin honor, Vegeta. And Goku is and will always be stronger than you; because he loves, while you only hate.", she said weakly. Then, in one last act of defiance, she spat in his face.

Her hand slowly fell away from his, and then she hung limp in his grasp.

Trunks and Goku stared at Vegeta, horror-striken.

Then......

"NOOOOO!!!!", they screamed. They tilted their heads back, and they screamed their fury. A whirlwind surrounded them, and they were both engulfed in a golden light.

When the whirlwind finally died down, it revealed Trunks and Goku in its center. Goku-who had finally reached Super Saiya-jin Six. And Trunks--who had far surpassed his father and had reached Super Saiya-jin Four.

Amy looked up from crying on Goten's shoulder, amazed by the power radiating from them.

"Now you die, oh mighty Saiya-jin no Oji.", the two powerful Saiya-jins told Vegeta.

Vegeta, like Amy-chan, was also amazed by the power. But hearing this, he only tilted his head back. A cruel laugh burst forth from his mouth. "I don't think so, Kakarot and Brat.", he said. "For you see, your trainer isn't dead. She was being rather annoying, you see. Pulling my hair, kicking me, punching me, yelling in decibels, and such. So I decided to stop her, without actually killing her. After all, I still want my bargaining chip. My little prize." And with that, he slung Bry over his shoulder again. Only this time, the girl didn't put up a fight, because she was unconscious. "So you see, Kakarot and Trunks, it doesn't matter _how_ strong you become, for you'll always be afraid to accidently hurt Bry if you attack me. Because I can always use her as a shield."

And with that, his laugh became even more cruel; and also evil.

What are we going to do?, Amy thought as she stared at her Bishonen and best friend. She buried her face in Goten's shirt, worried about the outcome of this battle.

Goten murmured comforting things to her and hugged her tighter, all the while glaring at Vegeta and edging closer to SSJ 6 Goku and SSJ 4 Trunks.

They tensed their muscles, preparing to attack, but SSJ 3 Vegeta saw this, and grinned. He put Bry in front of himself, using her as a shield, as he said he would.

What are we going to do?, Amy wondered again as Goku and Trunks snarled at the Saiya-jin no Oji in fury.

  
  


::End of Episode!::

  
  


Chibi Duo: *stares out into space* I'm bo~ored......

Chibi Quatre: *grin* Wanna have a tea party? Or rearrange my tea cup collection?

Chibi Duo: *shudders* No thanks!!

Chibi Vegeta: Or how about organizing my armor?!

Chibi Duo: Noooo.....

Chibi M. Trunks: How about polishing my sword??

Chibi Duo: NOO!! Don't wanna get cut!!

Chibi Goku: Wanna go spar with me?? *grin*

Chibi Duo: *shakes head* Nu-uh!

Chibi Wu-Wu: How about making a list of all the weapons in *chibi* Nataku?

Chibi Duo: No......that's okay...........

Chibi Darien: Wanna go dress up like Tuxedo Mask? *starry eyes*

Chibi Duo: Uhhhh.......

Chibi Kain: Ya know, my grandma always said....

Chibi Duo: NOOOOO!!!!!!! No more 'ya know, my grandma always said' stuff!!

All the Chibis: **WELL, WHAT** **_DO_**__ **YOU WANT TO DO??!!**

Chibi Duo: *kawaii grin* I know! I'll watch t.v.!! Bisho-battles is almost on!!

Chibi M. Trunks: Idiot....

Chibi Vegeta: Baka.........

Chibi Wu-Wu: Imbecile..........

Chibi Kenshin: Oro??

  
  
  
  


****End Of Chapter One!!

   [1]: mailto:supersgtpan@earthlink.net
   [2]: mailto:ChibiHildeGW@aol.com



End file.
